Thanksgiving with the Sonic Characters!
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: Sonic and his friends and even enemies need a break from all the destruction they do and fix! Join Team Dark in a pie adventure, Eggman and robots, and Mephiles with his two companions! Also features an extra mini story of how all the authors in Shadow Hedgi celebrate Thanksgiving!


Thanksgiving with Sonic

Autumn is one of the best times of the year; nice and cool outside, leaves all over, Eggman still failing to take over the world, Sonic and Shadow racing, the usual. Except, today was different from many others; this was Shadow, Grey, and Onyx' first autumn, which most likely meant their first Thanksgiving. Shadow wore something simple: crimson fall jacket and a green scarf along with his normal attire. "Hey Shadow!" Grey said, waving to her dark boyfriend. She wore a crimson, short fall dress, a blue/lavender scarf, and a blue jacket, along with her normal skate boots and gloves. Shadow turned around, only to be grabbed by his scarf and dragged long a trail at supersonic speed. They ended the drag/run to a cliff, overlooking red, orange, and yellow trees.

"So, today's Thanksgiving?" Grey asked, sitting on the cliff. "That's what Rouge said. Maria always talked about wanting to celebrate Thanksgiving, but, we never had the chance," Shadow said. "Neither did me or Vyse, but that's okay because both of us will have our first Thanksgiving today!" Shadow smiled. Suddenly, Onyx and Silver appeared from below them, floating right in front of the dark hedgehogs. Silver had a teal jacket and a matching scarf while Onyx had a cobalt jacket and white scarf, long with his normal black cloak, pants, and shirt.

"Hey guys!" Silver said, waving. Shadow and Grey simply waved. "So, you coming to Sonic's house for Thanksgiving?" Onyx asked. "WHAT?!" Grey and Shadow yelled. "Yeah! Every year, the gang comes together at Sonic and Tails' house to have Thanksgiving!" Silver explained. "I am NOT going to that moron's house!" Grey said. "Rouge will go rogue!" Onyx teased. "No!" Shadow and Grey said in unison.

"Whatever, don't say we didn't warn you!" Silver said, flying off with Onyx following.

Grey and Shadow made their way to Team Dark's house, and saw a mess in the kitchen. "What happened here?!" Grey asked. "Comrade Rouge tried making pie," Omega said, covered in batter and what-not. Rouge returned from the bathroom, slightly wet, wearing her infamous jumpsuit and heels. "Oh, you're back! I tried making something in the kitchen, but…" Rouge trailed off as everyone looked at the kitchen, which now was like a playground. "Rouge, don't go in the kitchen," Shadow ordered. "But, I promised everyone I'd bring the pie!" Rouge said.

"Then don't," Shadow and Grey said in unison. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Rouge screamed. Shadow folded his ears down and Grey covered her ears. "YOU CAN'T NOT HAVE PUMPKIN PIE ON THANKSGIVING!" Rouge said, still screaming. "Perhaps comrade Shadow and comrade Grey could make this so-called 'pie'." Omega said. Rouge gasped. "Great idea Omega! Shadow, Grey, get to work on the pie! Unless you want me to!" "NO!" Shadow said. "THEN **GO**!" Rouge said, pointing at the kitchen.

After a long hour of cleaning and setting up the kitchen, Shadow and Grey were ready to make pie. "Have you ever even made PIE before because you guys, well, lived in space and underground. "I know how to make things unlike you Rouge," Shadow said. "Yeah, remember Valentine's day?" Grey asked.

(FLASHBACK)

 _Rouge was having a normal day, doing nothing. They had the day off since it was Valentine's day. "Oi Shadow! Grey!" Rouge called. "What?" Grey asked. She was fixing Omega's circuits. Again. "Huh. Where's Shadow?" Rouge asked. Grey shrugged. Rouge walked around, and spotted Shadow in the kitchen. She hid from his sight and peeked inside. Shadow was carefully decorating chocolates in shapes of 3D roses. As Shadow finished, he went at eye-level with the flowers and sighed._

" _If only Maria was here. She wanted me to make the best chocolate," Shadow said. "All I've ever wanted was someone to taste it. Anyone!" After a few minutes, Rouge walked into the kitchen. "Hey Shadow! What are you- ""DON'T LOOK!" Shadow covered Rouge's eyes. "Shadow! What are you doing?" Rouge asked/lied. "Nothing!" Shadow hissed. "Oh, but if it was nothing, you wouldn't cover my eyes!" Rouge said. Silence. Rouge sighed. "Shadow, I saw you, I know what you were doing," she said._

" _Hmph, well, if you already know, then you might as well look." Shadow uncovered Rouge's eyes and Rouge got a better look at the chocolates. The petals were well designed, like a real rose. "Wow! Shadow they're so pretty!" Rouge gushed. "Hmph." Rouge glanced at Shadow. "Can I have one?" she asked. "Whatever, I don't care," Shadow said, walking out of the kitchen. Rouge took a bite of a petal. Chocolate heaven opened and angels of chocolate danced around, while chocolate figures swirled like nuts. "WOW! THIS IS AMAZING!" Rouge said, taking another bite. Rouge flew out of the kitchen and hugged Shadow._

" _I don't know how you did it, but this is the best chocolate ever!" Rouge said. Shadow blushed a little and looked away, just as Onyx flew downstairs. "What's chocolate?" Onyx asked. Rouge forced Onyx's mouth open and shoved the rest of the chocolate rose into his mouth. After a moment, Onyx's eyes sparkled. "WOW! CHOCOLATE IS MY FAVORITE TING IN THE WORLD NOW!" Onyx gushed._

 _Rouge grabbed another piece of chocolate and tapped Grey's shoulder, making her turn her head around. "What do you wa-" Rouge forced the chocolate into her mouth. "Do you like it? Shadow made it!" Rouge said. "SHADOW DID?!" Grey and Onyx yelled. If you looked close enough, you'd see a small, yet true, genuine smile on Shadow's face as everyone grabbed boxes of his chocolate and delivered it everywhere._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Oh Yeaaaaah," Rouge said, now remembering. "Okay, well, good luck!" the albino bat said, flying out of the kitchen. "I'll go get some things from the store to help with the pie," Grey said. Shadow nodded and Grey zoomed out the door. "Okay pie crust is there, and now I need to mix the ingredients together." Shadow got a bowl and mixed all the ingredients together, slightly making a mess of flour and sugar, but whatever. He added and pumpkin filling and spice to it. Grey came back with some extra things. (SECRETCY!) and put three pumpkin pies into the oven.

As the afternoon went by, the pies cooled off, and Rouge was getting ready to go. "We're going to Sonic's house okay?" Rouge asked. "We're not children Rouge!" Grey said. Rouge rolled her eyes. "Just reminding you not to do anything stupid _Shadow_." Shadow scoffed. "I don't start it! He does!"

"Not all the time!" Rouge sang, applying the last of her eyeliner. Each of them grabbed a pie and went to Sonic's house.

Tails opened the door to see two hedgehogs, a bat, and a giant killer robot. "Hey guys! You're a bit early!" Tails said. "Aren't we all?" Rouge said, placing the pies into the kitchen. Everyone was there; Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Vanilla, Cheese and Chacola, Marine, Blaze, Tikal, Silver, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Blitz, Pyne, Onyx, Jojo, Meiko were there. Heck, even Scourge, Manic, Fiona, Sonia, and Metal Sonic came as well. "Hello, fellow near-to-indestructible robot," Omega said, shaking hands with Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic spoke in robotic language.

"I'm still trying to work on Metal's English voice chip box," Tails explained to Omega. "Well, since everyone's here, let's get this started!" Sonic said.

Thanksgiving was pretty much anything but peaceful for our heroes. Omega was fixing Metal Sonic's voice box, Sonic only ate meat like nuts, Charmy kept having food fights with Marine, Cheese and Chacola were making mashed potato sculptures, Blaze accidentally set her chicken on fire when Knuckles scared her, and Scourge and Fiona kept kissing in front of the little kids.

Finally, it was time. For. Pie.

"PIE TIME!" Amy sang as she got out the pies "Rouge" made. (HA! ROUGE?! LOL!) As everyone ate it, Sonic's eyes went wide and sparkly. "Wow Rouge! You make really good pies!" Sonic said. Rouge laughed nervously. "Actually, I didn't make it. Shadow and Grey did." "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" everyone yelled. The two hedgehogs looked a bit overwhelmed. "Wow faker! I didn't even know you can cook!" Sonic joked. "Sonic, don't you remember Valentine's day?" Silver asked. "Oh yeaaaaaaaaaaah," Sonic said, now remembering. "PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Charmy screamed, landing face-first into one pie. Espio looked down in embarrassment and Vector pulled Charmy out as everyone laughed.

Even Eggman was having a peaceful Thanksgiving. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Bokkun, Decoe, Bokoe, Metal Knuckles, Tails Doll, Metal Amy, and Shadow Androids were eating delicious dinner of metal, oil, and scrap. Well, except Eggman who was eating an entire turkey with a side of cider.

Mephiles was also enjoying his day off from torturing other people's souls. In the ruins of an AU of Soleanna, Iblis, Mephiles, and Solaris were enjoying eating human corpses. "Mmmm burnt heart," Mephiles said.

The End! Happy Thanksgiving!

(Jojo and Blitz do not belong to me)

 **Sonic: WAIT!**

 **Shadow Hedgi: What?**

 **Sonic: Explain one where the authors have Thanksgiving!**

 **Rotark: But we're not having Thanksgiving together!**

 **Sonic: Too bad just make something up!**

 **Ghosty: Erm okayyyyyyyy…**

How the Authors Would Celebrate Thanksgiving!

Shadow Hedgi, Rotark, Kimchi Kitty, and ToastyGhost (AKA Hegdi, Rotark, Kim, and Ghosty) were at Ghosty's house, celebrating their Thanksgiving in a different way. Ghosty and Rotark playing Legend of Zelda while Kim watched youtube on her IPhone 6 and Hedgi played Pokemon X on her 3DS. "You put your name as Shadow?" Kim asked Hedgi. "Duh!" Hedgi said, battling an opponent's Mega Blastoise with her Mega shiny Lucario. "And you named your Lucario Shadow?" Kim asked. "YES!" Hedgi said.

"Okay, final boss battle!" Ghosty said from his smaller screen as Rotark played watching the tv. "C'MON LINK!" Rotark said. "ZELDA, YOU'RE SEXY FOR A REASON! FIGHT!" Ghosty said. "Hey guys," SuperBanana56 said (or, just banana). Banana is Kim's little brother, and he is basically a banana with a face. "What are you doing here banana?" Kim asked, not taking her eyes off of JackSepticEye. "Ghosty's mom said dinner's ready!" Banana said. "Go away," all four authors said to Banana.

"Sheesh, all you guys do is play games, watch videos, draw characters, read and write fanfictions!" Banana said. "That's our amazing life besides school," Rotark said. "You guys don't even LOOK at me!" Banana said, pointing to himself. "Yeah, because I'm watching Jack playing Fran Bow," Kim said. "And Rotark and I are trying to defeat the Majora's Incarnation!" Ghosty said. "And I'm trying to beat the crap out of this guy's Pangoro," Hedgi said.

"Yeah, well, you remember that Ghosty's mom wants us to dress up as our favorite characters from Pokemon," Banana said. **(No, this really does happen almost every holiday us authors get together. We are NOT joking.)** Everyone groaned. "WHY?!" Ghosty said. Banana shrugged. "I'm just going to be a Weavile," Banana said. "GET OUT!" the four authors shouted. Banana shrugged and left the room. "Finally! I defeated him!" Hedgi said. "And we still haven't even got him to half health!" Rotark said. Kim got out her laptop and started playing ROBLOX. After a few minutes, Majora's Incarnation finally died. "YES!" Rotark and Ghosty said together. "Congrats," Hedgi said, without looking up. "Cool!" Kim said.

"Hey, who wants to play the Shadow the Hedgehog game?" Ghosty said. "MEEEEEEEEE!" Hedgi said, turning off her 3DS and getting a PS3 control. "I just realized, we are too obsessed with fantasy," Kim said. "Ya think?" Rotark, Ghosty, and Hedgi said in unison. "Oh Ghostyyyyyy!" A voice sang. Ghosty paled a bit, even though he was already white. "Oh no…." Ghosty said. Ghosty's mom popped into the room. "Before you play on your PS3, please change into your costume.

"Moooooooom!" Ghosty whined. "Now dear!" Ghosty's mom said, throwing Ghosty his costume. "What pokemon are you dressing as?" Rotark asked. "Well, I'm not really dressing up," Ghosty said. "What do you mean?" Kim asked. Ghosty put on the costume and he took form of Ash-Greninja. "WHOA!" Kim, Rotark, and Hedgi said. "You all get dress too! We're having dinner right after you get dress!" Ghosty's mom said, now in the costume of Lopunny.

Kim sighed. "We might as well," she said. Everyone sighed in exasperation.

A few minutes later, Hedgi came dressed as Lucario, Kim dressed as Gardevoir, and Rotark dressed as Mega Charizard X. Banana came back, wearing a Weavile costume. "C'mon guys," he said. "I promise I'll play you when we get back Shadow the Hedgehog!" Hedgi said as Kim and Rotark dragged her away from the video games.

Thanksgiving is surprisingly normal for the four authors, except Banana keeps talking, and talking, and talking… "Who wants pie?" Hedgi's mom called. "NO!" All the teens said, running to Ghosty's room. "I will never eat your mom's pie Hedgi!" Rotark said. "Agreed! I don't even want to KNOW what she put on it!" Hedgi said. "Well, let's play the Shadow the Hedgehog game," Ghosty said. "YEAH!" Hedgi said. Kim lcked the door, and for the rest of the night, the authors played video games.


End file.
